Los secretos del Club Diógenes
by ladyblue326
Summary: Lestrade no es el juguete de los hermanos Holmes y eso está por quedarle bastante claro a Mycroft, siendo único testigo las paredes del Club Diógenes. Advertencia: este fanfic contiene lemon.


**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

 **Beta: Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleno**

 **Hola! Pues en esta ocasión les traigo mi primer intento de lemon, espero que sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer enormemente a mi queridísima Nimirie que me ha veteado y soporta mis crisis cuando mu musa decide abandonarme, te quiero amiga!**

 **Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia.**

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Una intensa luz lograba filtrarse a través de sus párpados, pero Greg no quería despertar. Su mente seguía muy cansada y su cuerpo parecía estar cobrándole las facturas por las largas jornadas de trabajo de esa última semana. Lentamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo, algo pesado reposaba sobre su brazo derecho, lo que explicaba la sensación de adormecimiento. Poco a poco la incomodidad de su espalda le reclamaba el permanecer tantas horas en una misma posición sobre una superficie tan dura.

Una ligera corriente de aire hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, por lo que giró su cuerpo hacia la fuente de calor que surgía a su derecha para protegerse del frío, pero cuando su pecho desnudo se encontró con la espalda desnuda de otra persona, esto lo hizo despertar de golpe.

Lo primero que notó fue que entre sus brazos estaba un Mycroft Holmes profundamente dormido, uno que además estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que él. Se encontraban descansando en el piso junto a la chimenea de la sala privada de Mycroft en el Club Diógenes. También descubrió un ligero dolor en su cabeza que aumentaba cuando veía hacia la luz, eso era el menor de los misterios, esa pequeña punzada en sus sienes solo le indicaban que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

Greg rodó sobre su espalda y se esforzó en recordar cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar.

Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en su oficina en Scotland Yard, llevaba días siguiéndole la pista a un criminal bastante escurridizo, lamentablemente Sherlock lo calificó con un tres negándose a colaborar con él o su equipo.

̶―Este es un caso muy simple Lestrade, incluso Anderson podría resolverlo. Vámonos, John.

Sherlock tenía razón, se trataba de un caso muy simple, de hecho el problema no era el asaltante, no, su problema se remontaba hacía ya varios meses atrás cuando las visitas de Mycroft se volvieron más frecuentes. Desde el encuentro con Magnussen, el mayor de los Holmes había incrementado la vigilancia de Sherlock, lo que significaba que Greg haría de nuevo el papel de niñera del menor de los Holmes.

Cada semana el Detective Inspector se reunía con el gobierno británico para darle un informe completo de las actividades del detective consultor mientras le ayudaba con sus casos, como si no fuera suficiente con el trabajo que tenía en la oficina. Después de varias sesiones, vino una serie de coqueteos por parte de los dos, incluso se habían llegado a besar en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca llegaba a pasar algo que no estuviera dentro de los planes de Mycroft.

Pero ya no más.

Tras cancelar su reunión semanal de último minuto, Gregory Lestrade había tomado una decisión y con el valor de unas cuantas copas encima fue a enfrentar al hombre de hielo, él no era el juguete de nadie, ni siquiera de los hermanos Holmes. Sabía perfectamente bien a donde tenía que dirigirse, ya había estado en ese lugar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre había acudido en la compañía de Anthea o del mismo Mycroft, Greg esperaba poder burlar la seguridad.

Y ahí estaba frente a la puerta principal, el detective pasó una mano por su cabello intentando arreglarlo un poco, ajustó su corbata, alisó un poco las arrugas de las mangas de su saco y se dispuso a entrar, sí, estaba muy nervioso por el paso que estaba a punto de dar.

Tal como lo esperaba, la vigilancia era muy escasa y nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntar a donde se dirigía ni a quien buscaba, así que tomó el mismo camino por el cual había sido conducido antes, subió las escaleras del fondo para llegar a las salas privadas. Se dirigía a la última puerta del pasillo, recorrerlo le pareció eterno, cuando llegó frente a la puerta pudo darse cuenta de que su respiración se encontraba acelerada y notó una ligera capa de sudor en las yemas de sus dedos. Llamó a la puerta tres veces esperando una respuesta casi inmediata.

―Oh, Gregory, creí haberte dicho que…

―Que no nos veríamos hoy, lo sé, pero… hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. ―Greg sentía que las piernas le temblaban un poco.

― ¿Sucede algo Gregory? Te veo un poco… ansioso.―una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en la comisura de la boca de Mycroft y su voz lo confirmaba, estaba disfrutando del momento.

―Sí, ¡No! Es decir, yo… amm… me refiero a que todo está bien, o eso creo... bueno yo…― ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué justo en estos momentos sus nervios le hacían esta jugarreta?

―Gregory…

―Yo… ― verlo directamente a esos ojos azul-grisáceos hacia que se sintiera expuesto, como si pudiera ver directamente dentro de él― demonios Mycroft, eres un Holmes, tu sabes perfectamente bien a que he venido, puede que no hagas alarde de tus habilidades deductivas como Sherlock, pero sé que lo haces, incluso creo que eres aún mejor que tu hermano, más inteligente quizás, pero yo sé que sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí.

―Correcto, soy más inteligente que mi hermano ―Mycroft se puso de pie y caminó hasta una pequeña mesa donde se sirvió una copa de whisky ―y sí, también se la razón por la que has acudido a mí― cuando el mayor de los Holmes lo enfrentó de nuevo, su mirada había cambiado, no era esa analítica a la que estaba acostumbrado, no, ahora lo veía de forma perversa ―a lo que solo tengo que agregar que eres correspondido.

Escuchar esas palabras inició una gran descarga eléctrica desde su cerebro pasando por toda su médula espinal, viajando a través de su sistema nervioso para terminar en los dedos de sus manos y pies, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, al parecer esa era la reacción correcta pues Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el de pelo grisáceo, la forma en que esos cálidos ojos chocolate le regresaban su propio reflejo fue de lo más fascinante ― ¿Estás seguro que deseas continuar esto? ― susurró a su oído, enviando nuevas descargas directamente a la entrepierna de Greg quien contestó con un _sí_ entrecortado ― ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir mis términos y condiciones? ― Otro _sí_ llegó a sus oídos.

Mycroft lentamente comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del inspector, como cuando el depredador vigila de cerca su nueva presa ―Aflójate un poco la corbata.― Greg obedeció a la voz que provenía de su espalda. ―Muy bien Gregory, ahora quítate el saco y luego continúa lentamente con tu camisa ―la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta el detective dejaba entrever un poco la musculatura de sus brazos y espalda cada que hacía algún movimiento al desabrochar uno a uno los botones.

Cuando Greg dejó caer la camisa al piso donde también se encontraba su saco Mycroft regresó a sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba frente al detective disfrutando enormemente de la perfecta vista que tenía ante él, bebió nuevamente de su copa antes de indicar que prosiguiera con sus pantalones y finalizar con su ropa interior, dejándolo solo con la corbata puesta y una muy notable erección.

―Por dios, Gregory ― dijo con voz entrecortada mientras cerraba sus ojos ―creo que acabo de tener el primer orgasmo de la velada con solo verte.

Con la mirada Greg pidió permiso para acercarse al hombre sentado ante él y este se lo concedió, lentamente pero con paso decidido, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, apoyó sus manos en los descansabrazos a cada lado de su acompañante y así poder lograr que su boca se encontrara con la de Mycroft.

Los suaves labios de Mycroft sabían justo como los recordaba o incluso mejor, se dedicó a saborearlos y memorizarlos un poco más mientras las manos de su acompañante se deleitaban al recorrer su cuerpo, Greg intentó separarse, pero Mycroft lo jaló de la corbata impidiendo que se alejara y a su vez profundizaba el beso.

Greg colocó una de sus manos por detrás del cuello de Mycroft y apoyó una rodilla entre sus piernas haciendo presión con su muslo sobre el miembro endurecido, con la mano que aún le quedaba libre se dedicó a acariciar esa erección que reclamaba su atención sobre el pantalón. Pero no era suficiente, el detective quería sentir la textura de su piel, por lo que primero se deshizo de su cinturón para después proseguir con sus pantalones y por último de sus calzoncillos.

Cuando por fin no había más barreras, cerró la mano rodeándolo y comenzó a realizar movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, cosa que arrancó los más deliciosos gemidos desde la boca de Mycroft rompiendo con el beso.

Lo vio cerrar fuertemente sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, el agarre de su mano que se amoldaba perfectamente a esa parte de la anatomía de Mycroft, sintió como una ola de calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, gemidos incontrolables se abrían paso desde su garganta y lograban salir por su boca con forme el placer aumentaba.

No supo exactamente en qué momento decidió reemplazar su mano por su boca, al hacerlo los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron para contemplarlo. Sabía que lo miraba como embriagándose con la escena, sabía que sus pensamientos se enfocaban en él, entre sus piernas, dedicándose a darle placer.

 _Sólo a él y a nadie más, era exclusivamente suyo._ Los pensamientos posesivos de Mycroft eran evidentes, no le quedaba ni la más mínima duda de que era eso lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Lo alejó justo cuando su cuerpo y su mente rayaban entre el clímax y la cordura, no queriendo que su encuentro terminara tan pronto, la noche aún era joven.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Gregory?

―Demasiado.

― ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

―Oh sí, como no tienes idea. Aunque…

―Aunque ¿Qué?

―Sería aún mejor si me dejaras saborear el resto de tu piel, ¿No crees? ―Greg lo veía con una mezcla de hambre y deseo, hacía mucho que nadie lo veía de ese modo y sí, quería sentirlo en el resto de su cuerpo.

―Creo que tienes algo de razón.

Entre besos y caricias fueron desapareciendo una por una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando expuesta una nívea y delicada piel decorada con una serie de pecas sobre sus hombros y espalda, no entendía por qué Sherlock siempre se mofaba del peso de su hermano, ante sus ojos se veía perfecto.

El hombre del Scotland Yard se dedicaba a estudiar cada rincón de la boca de Mycroft cuando una mano fría y húmeda se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar su miembro erecto que palpitaba demandante, frotándolo con un poco de lubricante. La voz de él pronunció la palabra _prepárame_ y fue como música para sus oídos, al mismo tiempo, el hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo colocó una pequeña botella sobre su mano.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que terminaron sobre la alfombra, pero el fuego que provenía de la chimenea junto a ellos, combinado con una ligera capa de sudor, hacía que la piel de Mycroft brillara como la porcelana más fina mientras se removía cada que sus dedos lograban dar en el punto exacto dentro de él.

― ¡Ahora, Gregory!, te necesito ahora mismo.

Sus deseos eran órdenes, poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de él, dando tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la sensación que lo invadía, estableciendo entre los dos un ritmo lento y pausado. Ese ritmo se fue incrementando con forme sus cuerpos lo exigían, pronto llegaron a sus oídos nuevos sonidos de placer cada que sus estocadas daban certeramente en la próstata de Mycroft, mientras Greg saboreaba esa pálida piel de su cuello y hombros.

Podía notar el placer que le causaba a Mycroft mientras recorría las líneas que delimitaban los músculos de su espalda y brazos, contemplar esa expresión de placer en su cara y cuerpo mientras lograba hacerlo explotar en lo que parecía ser el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida, casi enseguida el cuerpo de Greg se tensionó indicándole que su momento de liberación había llegado.

Se quedaron ahí uno junto al otro dejando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran mientras se contemplaban y le robaban las últimas caricias a la noche, fue cuando Greg hizo algo completamente inesperado. Lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos, una sensación de protección se apoderaba de él, nunca antes había experimentado esa necesidad de proteger tanto a alguien, pudo darse cuenta de la resistencia ante su abrazo, pero lentamente cedió ante la protección que le ofrecía, sí, definitivamente deseaba ser ese pez de colores brillantes que sobresaliera de entre los demás.

Greg sonreía mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior, algo que se tenía que repetir en muchas ocasiones más ahora que había descubierto el placer de tener a Mycroft Holmes en su vida.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta el final!**

 **Como les dije este es mi primer lemon así que espero todos sus comentarios, recuerden que las reviews ayudan a los autores ñ_ñ**


End file.
